


Tunnel Love

by bryzknowstheuniverse



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Play, Anal Sex, And Eddie just wants to help his boyfriend make it a reality, Blow Jobs, Bukkake, Choking, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Established Relationship, Fivesome, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, Friends With Benefits, Gangbang, Hand Jobs, I think that I have tagged everything that could be a trigger, M/M, Making Out, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Partners, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgy, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Reddie, Richie has a fantasy, Rimming, Sexual Fantasy, Slut Shaming, Spanking, This is just a lot of sex, gay orgy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 13:22:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13835535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bryzknowstheuniverse/pseuds/bryzknowstheuniverse
Summary: Richie confesses to Eddie that he wants to be dominated by the whole losers club when he's buzzed on alcohol, drugs, and post-orgasmic bliss. Eddie thinks it is hot as fuck and wants ti make his boyfriend happy. Lucky for him Mike, Bill, and Stan agree to help.





	Tunnel Love

“Ugh...ugh...oh my fucking God...ugh...ahhh...fuck.” Richie screamed, his toes curling as pleasure overtook his body. His eyes flickered closed and his jaw dropped open as he let go, cum shooting out of his cock in thick spurts all over his chest and Eddie’s hand. “Mmmmmm. Ah, so good. Fuck.” He mumbled, aftershocks making their way throughout his body as he felt Eddie’s cock still inside of him, and shoot his own load. 

 

Eddie pulled out of him a moment later and moved off the bed, Richie turned his head to the side and buried it into one of Eddie’s soft pillows. Between the large quantity of shots and hits off of Bev’s bong that he had done and his post orgasm bliss, his mind was swirling in a beautiful array of colors, textures, and feelings that he wished he could see all of the time. He didn’t even feel when Eddie climbed back onto the bed and until he started to wipe him off. 

 

“You’re a damn God, Spaghetti Man. A GOD!” Richie mused, throwing an arm around Eddie and pulling him down on top of him for cuddles.

 

“Jesus, Richie. You’re like a damn octopus.” Eddie complained, but there was no heat behind it. He just let Richie curl around him, and pressed a kiss to his forehead. “How are you feeling, Baby? Coming down yet?” Eddie asked, concern making its way into his voice. Eddie rarely crossfaded like Richie and Bev liked to, he prefered to pick one of the other. It was a good plan, because it meant that he was always there to help Richie come back down to earth. 

 

“Mmmmm, nope.” Richie giggled, pressing his face into the crook of Eddie’s neck. “Eddie, can I tell you a secret?” He asked, and Eddie looked at him confused.

 

“You’ve got a secret, Rich? I thought that we were supposed to tell eachother everything.” Eddie said with a frown. Richie looked up at him with his glassy brown eyes. Eddie was fuzzy, with his lack of glasses and level of intoxication, but Richie could still see the deep frown lines forming on his face.

“Stop frowning, Spaghetti, you’ll get wrinkles.” He told him, and Eddie’s face dropped to a more normal and placid look. “It’s not a bad secret...it’s a...it’s a fantasy.” Richie explained, and Eddie sighed with relief. With Richie it really could have been anything.

 

“Okay, Richie. What’s this big fantasy that you’ve been keeping from me?” Eddie asked, running his fingers through Richie’s hair and tugging lightly. Richie moaned from the sensation, and Eddie smiled. He already knew how to make Richie fall apart in so many ways, another kink couldn’t possibly through him for a loop.

 

“Uhmmmm, okay. SO you know how much I love you filling me up, right? You pinning me down and dominating me?” Richie asked carefully, trying to avoid actually looking at Eddie, afraid of his reaction. Eddie just nodded for him to continue. “Well, I kind of...I had this dream where I was being dominated by all of the Losers…” He let out and waited, he felt like all of the air was sucked out of the room. Richie’s brain was starting to clear up, and he was already regretting bringing this up to Eddie at all. 

 

“Huh.” Eddie let out after a moment. “Well, okay. If it’s something that you are super interested in, then maybe I can talk to the other Losers and see what they say...if you want?”

 

“You would do that? You don’t think that I’m a freak?” Richie asked, he was taken aback with shock, suddenly feeling far more sober than he had just a moment before. Eddie took a deep breath before answering him.

 

“You’re not a freak, Richie. Actually, I think that this fantasy you have is quite normal. We are extremely close, more so than any other friend group that I’ve ever encountered and actually closer than most families, so it is normal that you would feel some level of comfort in the idea of experimenting with the rest of the group.” Eddie rationalized, and Richie felt a second wave of shock run through his body.

 

“You’re not offended? Because, Baby, I swear you are way more than enough for me. I love you with my whole heart...this isn’t because I’m not satisfied with our sex life...because I am, you are a fucking God and you make me feel so good…”

 

“Richie. Stop! I’m not offended, I know that you are satisfied.” Eddie said with a hint of smugness, he had Richie screaming his name almost every night, he was secure with their sex life. “Why don’t you tell me what exactly you want to do with everyone, and then I will see who would be on board? Sound like a plan?” Richie nodded and snuggled back in with Eddie the two of them talking through Richie’s kinky fantasy into the early hours of the morning.

 

-

Eddie rolled over to reach for his phone when it began to buzz on Richie’s nightstand, the sound pulling him from his slumber. Richie groaned next to him, hangover clearly causing him pain, and pulled the blankets over his head. He pressed a kiss to his blanket covered head. Richie wouldn’t be up and out of bed anytime soon, but Eddie needed to head home to the Uris house.

 

Eddie remembered the conversation that they had had the night before as he pulled his clothes back on and headed out of Richie’s room. He waited until he had closed the front door behind him until he checked the messages from Stan on his phone. Walking down the street towards the Derry Starbucks for some much needed caffeine.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/162813375@N05/40484239222/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/162813375@N05/39816477864/in/dateposted-public/)

Eddie sighed as he continued his walk back to their house, sipping his caramel macchiato as he went. He stopped into the drugstore next to get Stan some advil and his favorite gummy worms, he figured that if he provided Stan with his favorite things, it might soften his hatred after he dropped the Richie bomb. His phone buzzed in his pocket and he struggled to get it out while holding the two cups of coffee and the plastic bag from Keene’s.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/162813375@N05/39816477674/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/162813375@N05/40484239042/in/dateposted-public/)

“Oh fuck.” Eddie mumbled to himself as he walked. He figured that this meant that he was about to get a stern talking to from Mike. He went to pocket his phone, but notice a blue dot next to Bill’s name in his message and pulled up their chat window.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/162813375@N05/40484239182/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/162813375@N05/40484239192/in/dateposted-public/)

Eddie pushed his key into the lock and walked through the front door, heading straight up the stairs and into Stan’s room. He heard Stan’s shower running, so he set the coffee and bag on his desk before crossing the hall to his own bedroom. He stripped his clothes off and dropped them into his hamper, and slipped some fresh boxers, shorts, and a t-shirt on. Stan was back in his room with a towel wrapped around his waist when Eddie made his way back over.

 

“Morning.” Stan said, taking a sip from his cup, and sighing in relief at the feeling the warm liquid gave him. “Thanks for this. You are the best. Oh my God, you got me gummy worms. Yusssss. Wait, this is to butter me up for the Richie question isn’t it?”

 

“Maybe…” Eddie responded, and Stanley shot him a look, the kind that he had truly perfected since Eddie had moved in with his family three and a half years prior. The Uris’ had taken him in shortly after the summer that Stan had turned thirteen, appalled by Sonia’s abusive behavior. They had helped Eddie get into therapy and weaned off of the unnecessary pills that she had been forcing him to take for most of his life. 

 

“Well, lucky for you I am not opposed to being bribed when hungover.” Stan said, motioning for Eddie to turn around so that he could get dressed. Eddie followed his cue and faced the door, he took a big sip from his own cup as he waited. “Alright, all good, now why don’t you ask me what you were going to about Richie?” Just then Eddie’s phone buzzed with a message from Mike telling him that both he and Bill were waiting outside the front door.

 

“Hold that thought real quick.” Eddie said, racing down the stairs as quietly as he could to open the front door for Mike and Bill. Mike was holding up a paper bag with sugary confections in it, while Bill looked like absolute hell with sunglasses shielding his eyes from all light. “Hey guys, come on in, and let’s all head up to Stan’s room.”

 

Bill grimaced as he pushed past Eddie, and Mike shot Eddie a pointed look as he followed Bill. Eddie sighed and closed the door, following the boys up the stairs. He was extremely grateful that Donald and Andrea were spending the day doing an outreach program for underprivileged children in Portland. He couldn’t handle this conversation knowing that they were in the house.

 

“Michael, did you really bring messy food into my room...oh my God, are they jelly filled?” Eddie heard Stan say as he walked into his room. “You didn’t tell me that Mike...and Bill were coming over, Eddie.” He said pointedly, and Eddie began to fidget with his fingers.

 

“Well, truth be told the question involves all of you...and Ben and Bev, fuck I forgot to text them.” Eddie realized, but shook his head. He would deal with these three first and Benverly later. He saw three sets of confused eyes staring back at him and he took a deep breath, This was like a bandaid, better to just rip it off. “Richie has a fantasy of all of us fucking him at the same time and I promised him I’d ask you guys if you would be down for it.” Eddie rushed out. Stan and Bill looked shocked, Mike of course did not.

 

“W-What the f-fuck?” Bill said finally, his eyebrows knit together with a confused look plastered on his face. Eddie was about to answer, but was cut off before he could.

 

“Well if any of us would be completely on board with this, I would expect it to be you, William.” Stan said cooly, and Bill flinched. Eddie wondered how much more to the story there was that he hadn’t yet heard. Stan turned his attention back to Eddie. “What the actual fuck, Eddie?” 

 

“It’s his fantasy, and I mean...it would be kinda hot to see my best friends destroying my boyfriend…” Eddie confessed, and now they all had shocked expressions on their faces again, tinged with something else that Eddie couldn’t quite make out. “Shit, I shouldn’t have….”

 

“How would this whole thing work? What exactly are you asking us to do?” Mike asked, cutting Eddie off, and getting right to the point. 

 

“Richie likes to be dominated in bed.” Eddie said softly, preparing to hear gagging noises at that confession, but they never came. He decided to continue. “He likes to be bossed around and used, and last night he told me that he had this secret fantasy that everyone in the club would fuck him.” 

 

“An o-orgy?” Bill asked for clarification, and Eddie nodded. Bill sucked in a deep breath, his eyes flitting to look at Stan’s reaction. “It wo-wuldn’t just be fu-fcking though. You s-said he w-wants to be used, so-s he wants us to wh-what, gang ba-bang him?”

 

“In a manner of speaking...yes. “ Eddie said. “He kind of also gave me a list of kinks that he would be interested in…”

 

“Fuck, Eddie. This feels wrong.” Stan said, breaking his self imposed silence. “We have all been best friends forever, don’t you think that this would ruin that. Fucking around with your best friends…” 

 

“Do you think that Richie and I dating ruined the Losers Club?” Eddie asked, it had always been something that he had worried about, and now seemed as good of a time as any to lay it on the table. 

 

“No, Eddie. Of course not, that’s not what I meant. You two are both in love with each other, it’s not just fucking around with you.” Stan assured, his eyes briefly met Bill’s and blushes covered both of their cheeks. Eddie was going to have to force the two of them to work this out.  “I mean, and let’s be real here, there’s no way that Ben and Bev are going to go for this. So really, it would just be the four of us, fucking Richie.” 

 

“I’m in.” Mike said suddenly, shocking all of them.  “What? I’m a red blooded male, and I’m being offered no strings attached sex, with someone who I really wouldn’t mind shutting up for a while. Can you blame me?” He shrugged at them and took a bite out of his doughnut.

 

“W-what are the k-kinks?” Bill asked next, his curiosity peaking. The more that he thought about it, the more it sounded like a halfway decent idea. There was no way that he would be fucking Stan now anyway, he could use the distraction. 

 

“Uhm...choking, spanking, slut shaming, degradation, and maybe some spit roasting. I think he might also want to try anal double penetration as well though.”  Eddie listed them off as if they were ingredients on the back of a box of cereal.

 

“W-wow.” Bill breathed out, he tapped his fingers against his jean clad knee. “Okay, I’m in.” He said finally, pulling a small squeak out of Stan. 

 

“Shit, okay. In the name of friendship and since everyone else seems to think that this is completely normal, I guess that I will join in  since I don’t want  to be left out.” Stan relented, and grabbed a doughnut out of the bag, so that he would have something to occupy his mouth.

 

“Wow, okay, great. Richie will be super happy. I’m supposed to help Bev with her paper later, I’ll ask her then. I know that you’re right Stan, and that they won’t be interested, but I have to at least ask. Otherwise I’ll be on Bev’s shit list for a different reason.” Eddie said, plopping himself on the bed in between Mike and Bill.

 

“So when are we doing this?” Mike asked. , carefully checking to make sure that he didn’t get any crumbs on Stan’s possessions. 

 

“W-what about F-friday night? We have a t-three day weekend. T-that would give h-him time to r-recover…?” Bill suggested and they all nodded. 

 

“Friday it is.” Eddie agreed. “And if anyone wants to back out before then, it’s totally acceptable. I think we should keep it a surprise for Richie until then.” They all agreed and changed the subject to far lighter topics.  

 

A little while later, after Mike and Bill had headed home, and Eddie had convinced Stan to take a nap with him, Eddie pulled out his phone to text Bev.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/162813375@N05/40484239422/in/dateposted-public/) [ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/162813375@N05/39816477994/in/dateposted-public/) [ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/162813375@N05/39816477964/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/162813375@N05/39816477944/in/dateposted-public/)

He set an alarm and locked his phone, putting it on Stan’s nightstand. He still had an hour to sleep before he had to head to the library, and after the conversation that he had had with the boys earlier, he wanted that hour.

 

-

 

Friday came quickly, they hadn’t really talked about it again, other than cementing a location, Bill’s basement since his parents were going out of town for some wedding, and confirming that they were all still consenting and wanting this, which they were.

 

“Where are we going, Eds, and why are you in such a rush?” Richie asked, as he let Eddie pull him through the crowded hallway after the last bell. “It’s the long weekend after all, we are supposed to be able to chill.” He continued with a laugh.

 

“It’s a surprise, but I need to get you back to your house so that you can clean up.” Eddie told him, narrowly dodging Belch’s body as it was flung backwards into a locker.  

 

“Why do I need to clean up? I think I look quite dandy right now.” Richie responded, pulling a face at Eddie’s suggestion that he was unclean. Eddie huffed out a breath of mild irritation.  He stopped suddenly and pulled Richie to face him.

 

“Look, Genius, I’m going to make this very simple for you. You either go home and shower, or I’m not going to eat your ass later. Make sense?” Eddie asked snarkily, and Richie nodded in response. Mouth suddenly feeling dryer than it ever had.

 

-

 

“Why are we at Bill’s? This doesn’t seem conducive to your promise of eating my ass later?” Richie complained as Eddie knocked on the door. 

 

“Patience, Baby. I promise that it’ll be worth your while.” Eddie told him, leaning up on his toes to press a chaste kiss to Richie’s cheek. The door swung open to reveal a flush faced Bill.

 

“H-hey guys, c-come on in.” Bill said, stepping back so they could walk in. “Everything is s-set up d-downstairs, Eddie.” Bill told him and Eddie nodded at him in, Richie just looked even more confused.

 

“What’s set up downstairs? What’s going on?” Richie asked slightly perturbed, he knew they were keeping something from him, and he absolutely hated it. Bill and Eddie ignored him and walked down the stairs to the Denbrough’s finished basement. Richie sighed and followed them down. “You guys are being real dicks here...what the fuck?” 

 

Richie froze as he looked around the basement. The furniture had all been pushed back and there was a king size mattress on the floor in the middle of the room, Richie lifted his eyes from the mattress and saw Stan, Mike, Bill, and Eddie all standing around it and looking at him with expressions on their faces that he had never seen before. They looked...hungry, and like Richie was all they were craving. A shiver made its way up his spine. 

 

“Guys, what...what is this?” He managed to choke out, he wasn’t sure exactly what was about to happen, and he wasn’t sure that he liked that. He looked at Eddie, trying to read his boyfriend’s cool expression. Eddie just shook his head at his attempt.

 

“This, Richie. Is your fantasy. We are here to meet your every need and desire.” Eddie told him, a smirk making its way onto his face. Richie’s throat went dry, his eyes moved to his other three friends who were all smirking and nodding along with what Eddie said. 

 

“Fuck.” He muttered. Mike made the first move, walking around the makeshift bed so that he was standing right in front of Richie. He used two of his fingers to lift Richie’s chin until Richie was looking him in the eye. 

 

“Do you understand what Eddie is saying, Rich? Do you want this, all of us? Are you consenting to it?” Mike asked in a serious tone, needing Richie to come to terms with the situation and to decide if this is what he really wanted. If he wanted his fantasy to become a reality. Richie gulped, looking into Mike’s soft and warm eyes and tried to wrap his mind around the whole thing.

 

This was what he had wanted, what he had confessed to Eddie, and yet here he was faced with four of his best friends, willing and ready to make his dreams come true. It was a lot to take in, it WOULD be a lot to take in. Richie smirked at his own joke and Mike quirked an eyebrow at him. Richie shook his head and focused. Was this what he wanted? 

 

“Yes.” He blurted out suddenly, eyes looking at the three other men before they met Mike’s eyes again. “I understand what Eddie said, and I want it. I want it so fucking bad.” Richie confessed, and Mike’s heart clenching smirk made its way onto his face. Richie felt weak in his knees.

 

“Well then, I suggest that you drop to your knees and put that trashmouth of yours to good use, while Master Eddie explains some rules.” Mike instructed, dropping his fingers from Richie’s chin. Richie let out a whimper before dropping to his knees, he could already feel himself getting hard in his jeans. He went to palm himself.

 

“Don’t you dare, Slut.” Eddie warned, coming to join Richie and Mike. Richie dropped his hand away from his crotch immediately and looked up at Eddie with wide eyes. “You don’t touch your cock, Little Cumslut, until I tell you that you are allowed to. Do you understand?” He asked sternly, and Richie nodded frantically. “Good boy, now go ahead and suck Mikey’s cock. Get him all warmed up to fuck your boy pussy.”

 

“Fuck...okay.” Richie moaned out, moving his fingers to work on the button and zipper of Mike’s pants. He got them undone fairly easily and pulled them down over Mike’s hips. Mike was already tenting in his boxers, his bulge impressive even when clothed, Richie’s mouth watered at the idea of getting his mouth on it.

 

“Alright, Baby Boy, let’s go over some rules while you suck Mikey off, hmmm?” Eddie cooed. Richie saw that Bill and Stan were beginning to pull things out of bags over by the mattress but he couldn’t see what they were. He didn’t care to either, he was focused on Mike. He hooked his fingers in the waistband of Mike’s boxers and pulled them down his legs, his thick dark cock springing free from its confines. It was even more beautiful than he could have imagined. “There you go, Baby. Isn’t it pretty? Take Mikey in your mouth and work that magic tongue on him, just like you do with me, Baby. Make him feel good.” 

 

“Do it, now.” Mike added, his voice was stern, commandeering in its own way just like Eddie’s was. Richie nodded and took Mike’s cock in his hand, gripping firmly at the base. He flicked his tongue against Mike’s slit, and the man let out a breathy moan. Richie took the head in his mouth and suckled a litlle bit.

 

“Rule one, Little Slut. Your safe word is ‘pickles’, say the word and we are done. No questions asked, if it becomes too much, you tap out. I don’t want you stressing yourself out and slipping. This is for you to have a good time.” Eddie instructed, and Richie nodded in agreement before sliding his mouth down Mike’s thick cock. 

 

It had him stretching his lips impossibly wide. He pushed down until he felt Mike’s cock hit the back of his throat and then pulled back a little before taking more in. Mike groaned above him. He felt Mike threading his fingers through his tangled black curls, and tugging slightly. Richie let out a whine from around Mike’s cock, the vibrations causing Mike to thrust forward into Richie’s tight throat. Richie gagged slightly, tears filling his eyes, but he stayed where he was. Mike thrusted his hips forward again tentatively, pushing Richie’s limits a little bit to see what he was capable of. Richie grabbed a handful of his ass, urging him to thrust a bit harder, but then Mike was pulling his cock out of Richie’s mouth all together. Richie groaned at the loss. 

“Rule two, we tell you to do something, you do it. You wanted to be used like a little cumslut, and that’s what is going to happen.” Mike explained, taking something that Eddie handed to him. Richie watched as Mike snapped a silver ring around the base of his cock. Richie moaned at the sight. “You like that, Baby? None of us want to cum too soon, not without completely wrecking you first.” Mike teased, and Richie nodded, trying to move forward and take Mike back in his mouth, but Mike pushed on his shoulder in warning. 

 

“Rule three, You don’t get to cum until we tell you to. Then, when you’ve cum and you’re all sensitive, we will keep going fucking ourselves to our own climaxes while you cry out that it’s all too much. And you won’t complain. At. All.” Stan told him, Pulling Richie up to his feet and walking him towards the mattress. He pressed a heated kiss to Richie’s lips, tugging on his hair until Richie moaned, mouth dropping open so that Stan could lick his way inside. Then he pulled back, leaving Richie confused and wanting more. “Strip, then get on your hands and knees.” 

 

Richie scrambled to do as he was told, pulling his jeans and boxers off in one motion and nearly tripping when he tried to kick his way out of them. He pulled his shirt over his head, bare body on display for the four other men, and then dropped himself down onto the mattress, crawling until his was in the center, popping his ass out so that it was on full display. 

 

“F-final rule. You d-don’t talk unless y-you are asked a s-specific question.” Bill instructed, shrugging his flannel off of his shoulders. Richie nodded in understanding, he seemed to be doing a lot of that, but with his now gloriously naked friends and boyfriend circling him like hyenas, he wasn’t sure that he could speak even if he wanted to. “W-when you an-answer, you will a-address us as Sir. Do y-you understand?” Bill tested.

 

“Yes, Sir.” Richie answered, and Bill beamed down at him, proud of Richie for following his instructions so well. He dropped to the bed on his knees in front of Richie, and pulled him up into a kiss. Richie was so distracted by the kiss that he didn’t feel another body dropping the the bed behind him, his senses came back to him as he felt a cold lubed up finger circling his hole. “Ughhh. Fuck.” He let out and Bill slapped his face gently, as a warning. Richie looked at him apologetically.

 

“N-next time, the s-slap will be m-much worse.” Bill told him, and Richie hung his head in shame, until Bill pulled him into another kiss. Richie melted into the kiss as he felt the mystery finger breach the tight muscle of his hole, fucking in easily. He moaned into his kiss with Bill, enjoying the stretch in his ass. The finger was thick, much thicker than Eddie’s, it had to be Mike. Just as he was getting used to the feeling, another finger was being added. Richie cried out from the burning sensation. The fingers kept pushing in, assaulting his delicate hole. Bill pulled away from the kiss and then Stan was easing him up onto his knees, while Mike kept up his movements behind him. 

 

“Hold your hands out.” Stan instructed. Richie did as he was told, and gulped when he saw the baby blue rope that Stan was holding. “I’m going to tie you up a bit, Rich, just so you really know that you’re not in control.” He took one of Richie’s wrists in his hand and began winding the rope around it. The rope was soft and silky, meant for bondage, and Stan seemed to know exactly what he was going. He bound Richie’s wrists together and tied the rope to keep it secure. Richie tried to tug his wrists apart, and groaned when he realized how tight and foolproof Stan had made them, he shouldn’t have been surprised. Stan was a boy scout afterall. 

 

Mike pushed a third finger in and Richie cried out at the feeling. Mike was spreading his fingers, thrusting in and out with great force. Richie felt so full, it was driving him up a wall. Mike’s fingertips ran against his inner walls, and Richie nearly screamed when he pressed down on his bundle of nerves. It took everything in him to hold his words in.

 

“Stanley, why don’t you give Richie something to keep his mouth full with so that he’s not tempted to talk while Mike splits him open on his cock.” Eddie suggested, although Richie knew that Eddie was calling all of the shots here. He knew it from the moment this started. Richie was Eddie’s, and there was no way that Eddie wouldn’t be the one controlling what was being done to his boy. 

 

Stan moved so that he was in front of Richie, but much to Richie’s surprise he didn’t present his cock for him to suck, instead he turned around and stuck his ass out, leaving his hole on display for Richie to fuck open on his tongue. Richie wasted no time, he buried his face in between Stan’s cheeks, moaning as his restraints pulled from where he was bracing himself on the mattress. He licked around Stan’s hole, loving the soft moans that he was pulling from his best friend, then started teasing the ring of muscle by probing it with the tip of his tongue. Stan thrusted his hips back and Richie kept his tongue stiff, fucking fully into Stan’s ass. They kept working together, Richie sloppily working him open.

 

He pulled back when he felt the fingers pull out of his ass, and they were replaced by a blunt pressure of the head of a cock. Then the cock was sliding into him with reckless abandon, not giving him any time to adjust. Richie looked back over his shoulder, and groaned as he saw that it was Bill who was plowing into his ass. Big Bill lived up to his name, long and thick. Mike might have been hung like a horse, but Bill wasn’t too far behind him. Richie thrusted his hips back to meet Bill’s thrusts, and the Stan groaned to remind him that he had a job to do. He tried to time the thrusts of his tongue with those of Bill’s cock. 

 

Stan moved away, and his ass was replaced by Mike’s cock. Richie didn’t have to think twice, he wrapped his lips around Mike’s cock head, and sucked. Mike grabbed his hair like he had earlier and began thrusting into Richie’s throats, alternating his thrusts with Bill’s so that Richie was constantly being stuffed by a fat cock on either end. It was so dirty, and the sensations so powerful that Richie felt his orgasm fast approaching, abdomen showing the tell tale signs of this by twitching.

 

“Stop. He’s about to cum.” Eddie demanded, and suddenly both cocks were gone. Richie’s asshole was left gaping open, missing the thick cock that had been pounding it only seconds earlier, unable to clench itself closed. He whined at the loss of feeling, desperate to feel that stuffed again. “Lay on your back, Baby Boy.” Eddie instructed, and Richie managed to do so without much difficulty. Eddie knelt next to him, and trailed his fingers down his chest, teasing each nipple, and stopping right before he reached his cock. Richie’s breathing had evened out and he was visibly calmer. It was only his first edging of the night, and Richie was certain that there would be more. “It’s your turn, Mikey.”

 

Mike moved between the v of Richie’s legs and pushed them up to his chest. Richie barely had time to process the stretch of his hamstrings before Mike was pushing in. Richie’s breath got caught in his throat. He felt like his ass was being split in two, but not in a bad way. Richie’s hole was being used for Mike’s pleasure, his spit being the only lube on Mike’s cock, and the friction creating delicious pain. Eddie lowered himself so his knees were on either side of Richie’s shoulders. He rubbed his fingers through Richie’s hair, soft and soothing as Richie kept taking Mike’s thick cock in his hole like the good slut that he was. 

 

He heard the squelch of lube, but it wasn’t coming from his hole, he let his head flop to the right, and saw Bill with two of his fingers up Stan’s ass, pumping in and out. Richie let out a slight chuckle, it was about damn time that those two got together. He watched mesmerized as Stan’s jaw dropped open, Bill scissoring his fingers and stretching him open. He felt a tap on his jaw and his attention moved back to Eddie.

 

“Think you can take me down your throat while Mikey fucks your tight ass?” Eddie asked smugly, and Richie just let his mouth drop open and wide, ready to take whatever Eddie was going to give him. Eddie leaned forward and easily slipped his cock past Richie’s lips, wasting no time in fucking his throat. He kept an even pace, making sure that Richie was comfortable and could breathe. Mike was fucking his so hard that he was nudging Eddie forward with his thrusts. He felt the cold metal of Eddie’s cock ring drag against his lip, catching slightly, and he moaned at the feeling. “What do you think, Mikey? Is he stretched enough to take two?” Eddie asked, and Richie groaned, slight panic setting in. He didn’t know if his body could take that, but he trusted Eddie. If it was too much he would call it off. He trusted all of them.

 

“I think so, Eddie.” Mike replied, fucking his hips forward and drilling in one last time before he pulled out completely. He let his thumbs catch Richie’s hole, holding it open and marveling at what he and Bill had done. Richie’s mind was foggy, body tired, every nerve felt like it was on fire. He had been fucked twice to the brink now, and still not allowed to cum. “Stan, batter up. Bill can finish fucking you when you’re done with Richie here.” Mike said with a laugh and Stan groaned slightly, Bill was fucking his cock into his ass good and deep, and hitting Stan’s prostate every time. He didn’t want to lose that feeling no matter how much he wanted to please Richie and do as Mike told him too, but he didn’t have much of a choice. He groaned as Bill removed his cock from his ass.

 

Stan crawled over and laid flat on the mattress next to Richie. Mike lifted him easily and lowered him so that he was stradling Stan’s waist. He lowered himself down onto Stan’s cock easily taking his full length. He began bouncing up and down slightly, Stan groaning from the sensation. He felt a solid body press up behind him, and he knew it was Eddie right away. Eddie pressed a kiss to his shoulder blade, and placed his hands on Richie’s hips, stilling them. Richie leaned forward, pressing a kiss to Stan’s lips. He felt Eddie’s hands on his ass, and then a slap cracked down against his right ass cheek. 

 

He threw his head back in pleasure, he was about to beg Eddie to spank him again, but he thought better of it. He didn’t want them to stop everything in order to punish him. He got his wish anyway, when Eddie spanked him again, harder this time. He could feel the heat rising to the surface of his ass, Stan’s cock still buried deep inside of him. Eddie cracked a few more slaps against his skin, before he was pulling his ass cheeks apart, and thumbing at his opening. It was still stretched out from Mike, and despite Stan being slightly above average, there was still enough room for Eddie to easily push two of his thumbs in alongside his cock. 

 

Richie groaned at the sensation, Eddie playing with his abused hole, but then his thumbs were gone and Richie felt the blunt head of his cock pressing against his stretched rim, easing itself in beside Stan’s cock. Richie’s mouth dropped open, and his head fell back on on Eddie’s shoulder. He was impossibly full, his stomach bulging out slightly from how stretched he was. Stan ran his hand down Richie’s chest, groaning when he pressed on his own cock through Richie’s stomach. It took them a few moments to get the hang of a rhythm. Fucking into Richie one at a time, careful to make sure that the other’s cock didn’t slip out. Once they got it down, Richie felt like he was in heaven. 

 

Mike and Bill moved in too, Bill attached himself to Richie’s right nipple, suckling the bud and biting lightly, causing Richie to cry out in a mix of pain and pleasure. His right hand snaked up Richie’s chest and to his throat, his thumb applying pressure to Richie’s Adam’s Apple. Not enough to cause any damage, just enough to restrict his breathing a bit. Richie moaned out, coaxing Bill into applying more pressure, to choke him a little more. Breathplay thrilled him, he and Eddie would practice from time to time, but in this environment, where he was already being so stimulated by all of the cocks inside of him, it was even better. He had no control at all. He started rocking his hips down, trying to take more of Stan and Eddie inside if him.

 

“Such a needy little slut, aren’t you?” Eddie breathed out, looking into his boyfriend’s lust blown eyes. Richie was so far gone now, pleasure taking over his entire body. Richie didn’t answer right away, and that was not acceptable to Eddie. “I asked you a question, Whore.” He seethed, and Richie squeaked slightly. 

 

“Yes. Sir. I’m a needy slut.” Richie answered, voice shaking, and a slight wheeze present. Bill released his grip on his neck, and focused back on his nipples. Mike had been caressing his side gently, but now his hand had found a new purpose, pumping Richie’s bright red cock. Richie hissed as soon as he felt the hand grip him. He was relentless, fast strokes and flicks of his wrist. Richie had tears running down his cheeks again, and was whimpering, fast approaching his orgasm. Eddie seemed to sense this.

 

“What do you say boys, should we let the little cock clut cum?” He asked teasingly, pulling another long whine out of Richie. Stan only grunted in response, and Bill moaned out in affirmation. Mike seemed to still have a firm grasp on his brain.

 

“I say we should, then we can fuck his oversensitive hole until he cries even more.” Mike said with a wicked smirk that had Richie’s breath catching in his throat again. Eddie laughed at his response, but nodded for Mike to continue. “Whenever you’re ready, Slut. You can cum.” Mike kept pumping him hard and fast, and then Richie’s vision went dark, entire body tingling as he screamed and his orgasm ripped its way out of him. His body went limp from sensory overload.

 

When Richie came to again, His head was in Eddie’s lap, fingers stroking his hair soothingly. The rope was no longer on his wrists restraining him. He was just bare and laying there on display. Stan was sitting with his back pressed to Bill’s chest, both of them looking slightly worried. Mike sat next to them, a matching look on his face as well. Richie groaned, slightly confused. 

 

“Baby? How are you feeling? You blacked out on us for a second there.” Eddie said softly, and Richie blinked as he looked up at him.

 

“Did you guys cum?” He asked simply, and the four of them looked at him like he was insane. He narrowed his eyes and saw that Mike was still mostly hard, but that his erection had weaned a bit, probably from his concern for Richie.

 

“No, Richie.” Eddie scoffed from above him. “We were kind of worried about you, Loser. We weren’t going to cum all over your unconscious body!” Richie thought over his words for a second.

 

“Well, I’m not unconscious now!” Richie complained, and they all looked at him like he was crazy again. “Ugh. I just really wanted you guys to cum on my face. Like in those crazy pornos...Bukkake.” 

 

Stan let out a huff and turned to look at Bill. Mike eyed Richie curiously, before looking at Eddie. Richie started fidgeted, trying to sit up, but Eddie pulled him back down.

 

“Fine. If you lay and rest while we get worked up again, we will cum on your face.” Eddie relented, unable to resist giving his boy what he wanted, and Richie smiled widely up at him. He nodded to the others, and slid himself out from under Richie, setting his head gently back onto the mattress. 

 

Richie watched, as Stan and Bill unclipped their cock rings and threw them off to the side. They began stroking each other’s cocks, making eye contact the whole time, drawing moans from each other like each one was a personal victory. It was beautiful to watch them like this. Pulling pleasure from each other. 

 

Mike started fucking himself into his fist, the veins on his cock bulging. It didn’t take long at all before he was back to full hardness again, stomach twitching as he worked himself up. He removed his cock ring easily, and kept stroking faster and faster.

 

Eddie smiled down at Richie as he stroked himself. Richie watched him intently, he knew all of Eddie’s tells. Knew just how long it took him to jerk off to completion. Eddie was a beautiful puzzle that Richie knew how to put together and take apart. The head of Eddie’s cock was pink now, and Richie licked his lips watching it.

 

Soon Richie was being lifted onto his knees, as the four of them positioned themselves around him, cocks being pumped rapidly in their hands. Richie licked his lips at the sight, four beautiful loads being prepared to explode all over his face. Stan came first, streaks of cum arcing from his pretty cock and landing on Richie’s cheek and chin. Bill was right behind him, painting Richie’s lips with his own cum. Mike’s cum came out in thick ropes, coating some of Richie’s face and his chest. Eddie was last, making sure that his boy got just what he wanted, and came in spurts landing on Richie’s other cheek. They all stroked through their aftershocks and then stepped back to look at their masterpiece. 

 

Richie’s whole face was seemingly covered in cum, some dripping down his chest, and in drops on the sheet covered mattress. Richie kept his eyes screwed shut to make sure that none seeped inside, and groaned at the feeling. Everything moved slowly from that point. Eddie began wiping his face off with a warm washcloth, while Stan, Mike, and Bill located their underwear and pulled them back on. When Richie was cleaned up and able to look at the world around him again, he smiled at his three blushing friends.

 

“Thank you, for this, you guys. You were amazing. I never could have imagined.” Richie said, he was still balanced on his knees, ass too sore from being used and abused for him to sit on it. 

 

“Of course. Thank you for being so perfect. You did really well.” Mike said with a smile, moving close enough so that he could press a sweet kiss to Richie’s lips. 

 

“Thanks, Mikey.” Richie said blushing. Mike shot him another one of his beautiful smiles, before grabbing the rest of his things and heading up the stairs, telling them that he couldn’t miss curfew again.

 

“W-we were t-thinking of going t-to get m-milkshakes after w-we shower. Do y-you want to c-come?” Bill asked, still holding Stan close to him. Richie sent Stan a wink, and he ducked his head blushing.

 

“No, that’s okay, you guys go. I only have the energy to nap right now.” Richie told them, and Eddie nodded in agreement. Bill and Stan both moved in, pressing chaste kisses to Richie’s lips before walking hand in hand up the stairs of the basement, leaving Richie and Eddie alone. Eddie helped Richie lay down on his side, and then moved to grab some blankets that he had left on the couch.

 

“Are you sure that you’re okay, Baby? That was a lot to take, and you really scared me when you passed out.” Eddie asked, worry present in his voice. Richie nodded, curling onto his side more.

 

“I’m fine, Eddie. That was amazing. Thank you so much for making it happen. I love you so much.” He said sincerely, as Eddie spooned him gently from behind and pulled blankets over them until they were in a makeshift nest, just how Richie liked it.

 

“I love you too, Richie.” Eddie told him, pressing a kiss to his neck. “But this whole thing was exhausting, so I hope that you don’t expect this to happen all of the time.” Richie chuckled.

 

“No. Once was quite enough I think. It’s going to take me a while to recover from this, but then all I want is you.” Richie confessed, and Eddie pulled him tighter to his chest. “Plus, I’m pretty sure that this experience has led to Stan and Bill pulling their heads out of their asses. I think they are finally going to get together.”

 

“It’s about time.” Eddie said with a laugh, remembering Bill’s drunken texts that he had received the weekend before, confessing that Bill had sent his crush pictures of his dick. They were silent for a few more minutes, breathing evening out, and hearts beating together. 

 

“God. My ass is super numb right now. Tomorrow is really going to suck. But I do recall you saying something about you eating my ass earlier, and that most definitely did not happen tonight.” Richie deadpanned, breaking the silence. Eddie rolled his eyes at him.

 

“I’ll help you and your sore ass get around. Don’t worry, I’ve got you. Always and forever.” He assured, and Richie all but purred, settling in and finally letting himself fall asleep. 


End file.
